1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control parameter automatic adjustment apparatus capable of automatically adjusting a control parameter even though a physical parameter of a target system changes.
2) Description of the Related Art
FIG. 11 shows a servo parameter automatic adjustment apparatus which is disclosed in a conventional art (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H8-221132). In FIG. 11, a servo parameter automatic adjustment apparatus 100 has an adjustment program storage unit 101, a servo parameter adjustment unit 102, an analysis unit 103, and the like. Of these components, the adjustment program storage unit 101 which stores an adjustment program for causing a servo control system 106 constituted by a servo controller (NC device) 104 and a servo motor 105 to perform a predetermined operation such that the adjustment program storage unit 101 can transmit the adjustment program to the servo control system 106. The servo parameter adjustment unit 102 calculates a servo parameter of the servo control system 106 based on an analysis result of the analysis unit 103, and transmits the servo parameter to the servo control system 106. The analysis unit 103 analyzes servo information of the servo control system 106 driven by the adjustment program. Here, a servo parameter of the servo control system 106 is calculated based on an analysis result of the servo information for the servo control system 106 driven by the adjustment program, and the parameter is transmitted to the servo control system 106 to automatically adjust the servo parameter.
However, the adjustment program allows the control system to perform only a predetermined operation. Therefore, when a physical parameter of a drive system to be adjusted, e.g., the stroke of a shaft or the size of a load change, in other words, when a target mechanical configuration changes, the adjustment program must be reformed again by a person to adjust a servo parameter.